dicshunaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung
MichaelSar12isBack's movie spoof of "The Return of Jafar". Cast: * Aladdin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Princess Jasmine - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Abu - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) * Iago - King Julien (Madagascar) * Magic Carpet - Dumbo * Winnie the Pooh and Piglet as themselves * Sultan - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Rajah - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Jafar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Abis Mal - Banzai (The Lion King) (with Shenzi and Ed as extras) * Razoul - Dagnino (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Razoul's Guards - Coco, Cachito, Patricio and Wolfgang (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Italian Genie - Italian Cat (The Aristocats) * Circus Ape Genie - Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Hercules - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Indian Genie - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Whale - Whale (Finding Nemo) * Safari Genie - Peter Potamus * Ship Captain Genie - Gill (Finding Nemo) * Jiminy Cricket Genie - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Jack-in-the-Box Genie - Jack-in-the-Box Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Superhero Genie - Tigger as the Masked Offender (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Tiger Genie - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Kitten Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) Scenes: * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/The Hyenas' Lair * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 2 - King Julien Ditches Tai Lung/"I'm Looking Out For Me" * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 3 - Bagheera Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Bagheera * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 4 - King Julien's New Leaf/King Julien Makes his Move/Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Attacks! * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 5 - Bagheera's Dept/Tigger's Back/"Nothing in the World" * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 6 - Tigger's Free Life * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 7 - Tai Lung's Released! * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 8 - Bagheera the Vizier * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 9 - Eeyore Chased King Julien/King Julien Exposed * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 10 - Tigress Looses her Trust/King Julien's Soft Spot * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 11 - Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 12 - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Breaks In/King Julien Tries to Help * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 13 - Tai Lung's Plan * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 14 - A Tortured King Julien * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 15 - Bagheera's Departure * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 16 - Tigger VS. Tai Lung/"You're Only A Second Rate" * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 17 - The Ambush! * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 18 - The Plan Continues * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 19 - Bagheera is Framed * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 20 - King Julien Set Things Right/The Execution * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 21 - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's Wish * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 22 - The Final Battle/Tai Lung's Death * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 23 - One Big Happy Family * Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung Part 24 - End Credits Category:MiachelSar12isBack Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs